


Every Bit of Me

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott opens up to his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Bit of Me

The only sound they could hear was the ticking of the clock and a distant car alarm. Scott had sat Melissa down at the dinner table one night and told her everything. Every single gory detail. The bite, about Peter, Derek, and the Argents. He couldn’t bear to look her in the face, instead he started toying with his sleeve.

The tea mug in Melissa’s hands had gone cold. Many thoughts were buzzing around inside her head at one hundred miles an hour. _“Why did this happen to my son? How could this happen to my **only** son? How could I have let this happen? Have I failed as a mother? The number one thing a mother is supposed to do is protect her own children and you couldn’t even do that.”_

The past few months, she could tell that something was off. He seemed completely different. More distant, always tired. She figured it had to do with school or Allison and she didn’t want to pry. Scott knew that if there was something he needed to tell, then he would come to her. And he did.

Scott waited for her to speak. Melissa grabbed his hand and squeezed. She placed her free hand on the side of his face and turned him towards her.

“You’ve been through so much. Things that any kid your age couldn’t even fathom. And look at you. You’re still here, Scott.” Her voice cracked, “You’re still in one piece. Rattled, but not broken. You’ve been _so_ brave and I’m _so_ proud of you.”

Those words hit him straight in his core. Melissa is the only family Scott has and hearing her say that he was brave, and most importantly, that she was proud was all he needed to hear. All the confirmation he needed to know that despite everything, he was still a good person. His eyes began to water and before he could stop himself, he began sobbing. Melissa was taken aback by this. Scott was not the type of person who would show his vulnerability that way. She quickly rose to her feet and stood next to him and cradled his head against her stomach. She began making tiny shushing sounds, running her hands through his hair and on the side of his face, the only way a mother can soothe her son while he breaks down in front of her.


End file.
